Walking Alone with the Dead
by brascar
Summary: Daryl finds him self .. but some thing new comes . Not for Adult also I will have more chapters in a day or It is still a work in progress I am not done with it And I do not own any of .. also would like to add there is a point to things in the story so please dont get mad just wait and see
1. Walking Alone

"We need to go find the Governor," states Rick," and we should do so sooner rather than later."

"I agree, but before we do so we need to stalk out food and medicine supplies. With all the new people we have now, our supplies won't last long." Hershel points out.

"I can go into town and get what I can, but I don't think I will be able to find a lot of stuff," says Glenn.

"I can go hunting and find some herbs." Daryl grunts.

"I don't think you should go alone. Don't think it will be safe." Mentions Carol.

"I understand where you are coming from, but I do better by myself. Better off solo on this." Daryl said as he raises his eyes to meet her eyes.

"He is right. We need to ask anyone else if they can hunt, raid some house, gather herbs, and look for some ammo." Michone adds in.

"Okay. Sounds good to me. As soon as we are stalked up thou we need to focus on the Governor." Rick says as he starts to stand from the table.

As everyone else starts to get up and walk away, Rick looks at Daryl and asks him to hang back. Looking at him kinda weird Daryl sits back down.

"What is going on, man?" Daryl asks.

"Well, Carol and I have been talking and we have decided that we like each other and would like to start seeing each other. Well what little you can do in this new world that is." Laughed Rick.

"Do you plan on taking care of her?" Daryl ask, "and how so?"

"It was his idea to say something to you before we told everyone else. With all these new people here it won't be so hard on us to do so either." Carol peeped in.

"You are like a sister to me and I just want to make sure. "Daryl stated looking her in the eye.

"I know that's why I said we should talk to you first." Rick said as he walked up and put his hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"Well, I think you to will be good together. I am happy for you two." Daryl smiled as he hugged Carol." But you had best take care of her."

"Well we need to go and see who all can help with the list." Rick mentions as he walks over to Carol and takes her hand.

Then they start laughing and walked together out to the main yard.

Now in the main yard, Rick walks up thinking of how he is going to ask and say what he is about to. Looking at the people standing around and realizing what he has gotten himself into, he thinks to himself I need to be everything these people need. I am with Carol now and I need to let these people know that they will be taken care of to the best of my ability to do so and we need to work together on making this work. I hope they can realize I will do what I can and want to help. This will work. I have a great woman now and now Daryl is right beside me on this all the way.

"Everyone, I know this place doesn't look like much but we can make it work. We have to work together on this. We need to go out hunting, searching buildings, gathering herbs, and fixing this place up. How you wish to do it is fine. If we work together on this, it will work. If anyone needs to make a point or whatever comes to Glenn, Hershel, Daryl, or I and we will bring it to one another and call a meeting and we will take a vote. So, please everyone work together. People who wish to go to town or search go to Glenn he will have it worked out. Before you go looking for medicine please speak to Hershel first. Hunting and gathering please go to Daryl. I will be here to talk about fixing this place up." Rick says aloud.

Everyone started stirring but not sure what to do. Daryl walks up and adds," Everyone we need to get it together soon. On the hunting you need to go in groups. Same with the gathering. I will be going out myself to leave guts and other things around. Hopefully the dead will go to that instead. I would suggest you do the same as well. If you go in groups please bring back hides as well. Pelts can make blankets and we need them. Winter is coming and will be on us before we know it."

He looks over at Rick nods and walks away. Rick nodding back looks out to the crowd and walks down following Daryl.

A little bit later Daryl walks up to Carol and tells her he is going out soon and should be back before dawn. Wishing him luck she turns to go find Rick.

As he got his knife for gutting off the table he sees a shadow walking up to him.

"You can't walk alone forever young man." Hershel says in a fatherly way.

"I have walked alone for a long time now. I prefer it." Daryl said. Noticing it sounds like he questioned himself.

"Son, it isn't going to be easy down that path. There are women here now you can get to know. Mayb..." started Hershel.

"It will be fine. Plus, I have talked to these women. They don't seem my type." Daryl snapped.

"Well son, be careful. Don't let yourself turn bitter." Hershel eyed him and turned to walk away.

How dare he act like my father. What is it to him if I walk alone? I am happy. Well as happy as one can be in this damned world. Picking up a wet stone he starts to sharpen his knife. I mean really these women seem too towny. I come from a small town. Was raised poor. I wouldn't even know how to talk to these women if I tried. Deciding his knife was sharp enough he put it in his boot and gather up some extra bolts for his cross bow setting them into his makeshift bag he made for them and loaded three into the front and one in the rig. Looked for his extra bag for herbs and one for some meat. Where is the salt I need to quick fix cure the meat? Finding it he stood up and walked out of the cell he has chosen for himself. Walking out of the prison, and out of the gate.

Walking in the woods for a while he starts to notice he hasn't been in this part of the woods. Noticing that there make shift traps around and walkers up in the tree. He is wondering who would go this far to do this. Could it be the Governor? If it is for us he didn't do a good job hiding this traps and pit falls. Unless it is someone new to the area and just trying to keep the walkers at bay. Walking up to one of the pit falls he notice it had spikes down at the bottom and it looked like it was freshly dug.

Putting himself on guard because of it he pulls his gun from his side not wishing to have to try and dig out a bolt of someone's head. Also, taking a chance of bending up the bolt or missing and losing one. He takes the safety off for just in case.


	2. Meeting

She hears something walking behind her. She hurries up a tree. As she listens she noticing it isn't a walker.

_Movement is to clean sounding. Not an animal, to heavy. God I hope it isn__'__t that eye patch guy I ran into. After seeing him kill off a group of people like that I hope I don't run into him. It seemed I would never lose him. I wonder if it was his partner who seen me or if it was him. I was crossing the road after all. It is getting closer. _Noticing that, she pulls her knife from her boot_. _She watches him walk up_. Oh what fresh hell is this, a guy walking around with a gun? All we need is that sound. As he gets closer she can't help but notice how sexy he looks thou. Sad thing I will have to kill him maybe. Can't risk him being with that crazy eye patch guy. Or finding the place I am staying at. _

He walks under the branch she is preached on. Now walking passed she leaps to jump him from behind_._

"_What the fuck__,__"_Daryl thinks as his arm is slashed by a blade as he turned to point his gun. He looks up and sees her standing there. Eyeing her as he looks up and down, sizing her up. He cannot help but notice she is beautiful. Hair in a mess of red curls, eyes as green as the forest, nicely built body, and dressed for the wear and tear of living in the woods. Smart he thinks to himself, but not smart enough, bringing a knife to a gun fight. Not noticing the gun and sling out compound bow on her side or the arrows on her back.

"Are you with the crazy eye patch guy?" she asked.

"The Governor?" Daryl asked still eyeing her. So she is new to the area. I wonder if she did all those traps by herself or if there are more people with her?

"So you know him. Must be with him then." She accused.

"How fucking dare you say that. That asshole killed my brother and left him to become a walker. Attacked my group and tortured my people." Daryl growled.

"Well how was I to know that?" She snapped back at him.

_Hmmmm she has some spirit, I'll give her that. Noticing the pain at his right arm. Shit she cut me good. _He said"I'm Daryl."

_Good God listen to him talk. He must be from the south. Nice to know not everyone has thought about the CDC like she did. _

Lowering her knife a bit she whispers, "Scarlet."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Well if you aren't from around here, I was going to tell you to be careful and that the CDC is gone, lady."

Is he hitting on me know wait did he just say the CDC is gone." What do you mean it is gone?"

"Well my friends and I went there and a guy blew it up."

"Liar those things are meant to last and built to be indestructible."

No that wasn't true. The one in Nashville blew up as well. It was gone she watched it go from a distance and that is when she thought of the one in Atlanta. Well hell what was she going to do now.

"Hey are you by yourself or something?" Daryl asked her. Noticing her face when he said that. Kinda looked like she had travelled all this way for nothing.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Well I can help you." Daryl says as he notices the wooziness from his arm wound.

"I have stuff for that. Your arm, follow me."

"You didn't answer my question Scarlet." He pointed out.

"I am now." She said sadly.

"What happen, may I ask."

"They died. What else. One even came back after he had gone had to put him down."

_She must be talking about family, because of the sadness in her voice. She must know how it feels then. The anger and pain. The wondering what would have happen if you were there or acted quicker. Get these thoughts out of your head Daryl. Not the time to think of that._

They must have walked for what seems twenty minutes or so when he seen it. A house. A big house in the middle of these woods with a field to the far left. The house was made of brick. She has boarded up the windows, well the ones on the main floor that is. As they rounded the house he saw a garage and its door was chained to the ground and the door leading into it was chained and the two small windows that he could see were open. A shovel at its door. Horse crap, he smelled horse crap.

"So you have a horse in there?" He asked.

"No. Two mules. Better footing and can carry a load easier." She stated.

She opened the door to the house. They walked in and she turned on the lights.

"How do you have power?"

"The people who built this house had solar power. So yeah I have power and water. They have a well attach to the place. I have checked it is in a well house so nothing to fear." She mumbled.

"Do you know how to fix that stuff?" He asked.

"Yeah my family owned a farm and we lived off grid. Cheaper in the long run. Plus we didn't have much, it was bought off my Paws life insurance money."

"So nice set up then." He said as he noticed a dog by the fire place. A fire place and a dog. Huh, this is a nice place. Nicer than that prison anyways. Wood floors, nice kitchen form what he can see, okay couch, a TV, and dvd player. Looks like she raided a store for a game system. Must get boring by yourself he thought. Noticing now she also boarded up the inside windows and doors. Smarter than I thought. "So you grew up on a farm, and poor. Kinda like I was but not on a farm like that."

_Is he comparing our lives? How dare him. He has no idea what I have been thru in my past and what I been thru once this crap started." _Come on in the bathroom. Hope your blood didn't lead them here." She scoffed.

"Sorry if I pissed ya off. I was raised poor myself. Had my brother like I said, but that ass killed him and left him to turn. So... Anyways didn't mean to piss you off."

"Well it is fine, "she said," since ya told me about the CDC. I guess I should tell you I raided the town for the good stuff that was left." _She even grabbed the condoms_. Why would she be thinking of that now? Seemed so stupid when she pulled them out of her bag and laid them on the bed. "Do you want to stay for dinner? Be dark soon and with that blood, not so safe to travel at night. When they stir the most. The people must have owned cattle. They have a bunch of meat in the deep freezer."

_Why is she doing this she thought to herself as they reach the bathroom. She had told herself after she watched her sister get eaten, her mother killing herself after the Nashville CDC blow up and when she had to put her father down that it would be too hard to get attached to someone again. Now she could feel this warm feeling in her chest for this Daryl guy she just met she was letting herself get attached. He has people who he will go back to, probably even a girlfriend._ "Do you have someone?" she caught herself asking him.

"No."

_What was she asking him that for? He has people. Why would she care anyways._

She got out the rubbing alcohol and the gauze to dress his wound she had given him. When he had said no she felt herself smile at that. Why was she doing that she wondered.

"You?" he asked. Why does he care? He had decided to be alone after having to put his brother down.

"No. Are you going to stay for dinner or not?"


	3. More than just a Movie

"Yeah, I don't want the walkers to smell me as I head back to where my friends and I are staying at. Plus it has been a while since I have had a good burger or steak. What did ya plan on cooking?"

"I laid out a big steak. More than enough to feed Norman and I. Norman is my dog by the way."

"Sounds good to me. Why is his name Norman?"

"I named him after my favorite actor."

"Who? Daryl pondered.

"He plays in the movie the Boondock. We will have to change that tonight. I found the movie at a store and grabbed it up. No point in being bored at night."

As she finished dressing the wound she pointed out the towels and stuff and told him if he wanted to shower he could, that she didn't have soap cause to clean of a smell and they noticed it. What the hell was she doing telling him this stuff and why did she care for that matter. Also that there were clothes that probably fit him up stairs and she would wash the clothes he had on.

"Thank you." He smiled at this. Why is he smiling at this woman he just met and tried to kill him? He couldn't help it thou. Something about her made him do so. She wasn't like most women he knew in his past and not like any at the prison. She was different simple and small town like he was. He liked that and wanted to know more about her.

"Well when ya get done come on out. It will be a bit before I can get ya clothes and get yours in the wash. But the towels were plenty big enough to wrap around ya. I am going to get the dinner started."

"I will wait then. "He said, "can I help ya with cooking?"

"Wash your hands first but ya if you want to," she said.

As they walked back to the kitchen/living room area. She headed to the sink where she had the steak in a bowl already pre seasoned. She washed her hands and so did he. She grabbed the steak up and laid it on the cutting board. Will you get me a knife out of the block over there, please?"

He walked over to the knife block and grabber her one. "All you cooking is this steak?" Why did he question that he wonder. She was being nice enough to share it as it is. He should want more, but he was hungry.

"No. I have also gotten out some green beans the people here before had canned. Will that be enough?" Why did she care if it was enough? She was already sharing the food as it was. He shouldn't ask for more.

"Okay. Thank you for sharing. I know it is hard to come by food now. I shouldn't have asked for more than the steak."

"It is fine. I like to cook. I haven't cooked for more than me and the dog in a while now." She said taking the knife from him. "Can you get me the cast iron from above your head there and a pot from under the island? Please and thank you."

_She couldn't lie. She did like to cook. Always had liked to cook. It did make her happy to cook for more than just herself and the dog. As he laid the cast iron on the stove and moved to get the pan from under the island she caught herself checking him out. As he got back up she quickly turned back to the steak to cut it up into good sizes and getting the bone out for her dog. Good God help me. He is one sexy man. The way he looks, the sound of his voice, and that butt. She could help but not be a little blushed when she caught herself even thinking of it all._

He noticed her face had flushed a little bit. "What's wrong, hun?" He asked. Again he is calling her by an endearing name. Why is he doing that? Yes he found her to be beautiful and he did notice she was someone he would like to get to know but still. Most likely she'd be gone by the summer after finding out that the CDC in Atlanta was gone. So no point in trying anything.

"Nothing, "she lied. As he set the pan on the stove as well she asked him to turn it on to low-mid heat and point where the can of beans were at on the counter top. After finish the steak and tossing the bone to Norman. She walked over and lay the into the steak cast iron. Went over to the sink and washed her hand again. The whole time thinking to herself why did she blush at noticing him? She walked over to the fridge and put out the butter.

"I love butter fried steak. It is like you knew I was coming, "he laughed.

"Same here. Plus with how things are you kinda need all you can get to stay healthy. These people must have been planning this to happen or something like it anyways. This place is fully stocked for two to live for a year or so easy." She told him.

"Well if you move on then. I will have to remember that and come get the stuff." He stated to her.

"I don't plan on it came too far for nothing. No point in going anywhere." She said softly. She wasn't lying after he told her what had happened she made her mind up that it would be easier to just make this place a strong hold a fight it off. No point in trying to fight out there. Here she could be safe. Out there she never knew what could happen. This place had steel doors, bullet proof windows that she boarded up, and was made of brick. It also had a upstairs so she could see if someone was coming and shoot them down before they got to the house if need be. Plus, a place for her mules as well.

"Well if you want you can join us? "He asked. He should have run that by the rest of the group first. He even thought for a second he could stay here with her. It wasn't far from the prison. Not like he couldn't go over there or anything. Plus, he was sure the group would be fine with that. He still is close enough to them, so why would they care. Also, he is a grown man if he chose to do so he could.

"No. I don't do crowds. Well not right now. But, if you like you could come keep me company?" she smiled.

What did she just ask? _I heard her say that with that, she liked my company at least_._ I think I will take her up on that. _Let Rick know about her of course and let the group know that he would be going back and worth. He liked the idea of it really. Rick would probably want to meet her thou. He thought she would feel weird if he brought him here."I'd like that a lot. It is crowded now. So getting away would be nice. You should at least meet my friends thou, so they know not to shoot ya and you to not shoot them."

"I can do that at least. Don't want to many people here thou. Don't want the walkers here and all. Not like this place would be going down easy. Still."

She really just said that. What was she thinking even inviting him back? God she felt stupid. She notices as she gotten closer to him that he had a musky smell. She liked it. "Do you care to stir those, and how do you like your steak?" She asked him.

"Medium."

"Again the same. "She laughed.

Wow he couldn't believe that. They liked the same type of steak. He notices she had a sweet smell to her. It was nature also. Cause she didn't have any soap other than the dish soap that he had seen. He was slightly turned on by the fact she smelled that way. They were standing close enough he could easily lean down and kiss her is he wanted to. She was the one who had put herself that close as well. Yes the stove top wasn't huge, but there was room. "So since the beans are warm. How much on the steaks?"

She looked up at him and said," About five more minutes. Give or take a few." The she looked back at the steak.

After the steaks were done, she turned off the stove and went to get the plates. Brought them back over and lay one steak on each plate and put one in the dog bowl in the floor and made a click nose. The dog that was in front of the fire place had gotten up and walked over to the bowl to eat. Fixing the rest of the plate, she put the rest of the green beans in the bowl as well. The dog looked up and wagged his tail. Walking over to the table with the plates. She motioned for him to sit. "What would like to drink? Got water and homemade wine. Also got some shine, too."

"Homemade wine you say. What favor?"

"Well this place is riddle with blueberries so I made blueberry."

"Sounds good to me."

As she grab two glass from the top shelf. He could help but notice her. She had a nice body. Well-toned, so she must had done those traps but herself. She had a nice butt he noticed, as well. She could make wine. He loved that idea. This also means, she been here a lot longer than he thought. "How long you been here?" He wanted to know, because he had thought it was only a month. Given no one seen her.

"Since fall started." She said as she walked over to the table swinging her hips. Carrying to glasses and the wine.

"So for about two to three months then huh?"

"Something like that." She poured him a glass of wine and herself. She looked at him and then started to eat.

Taking that a sign she didn't like to talk and eat.

After eating dinner, she had put the plates in the sink to wash them later. Walked over to the t.v. and d.v.d. player. Turning them one she had taken out a c.d. she had. Putting in a movie. "I wish to shower before I watch this movie, but before I do. I would like to get your clothes to go in the wash with mine." She said to him in tone that said she was tired of not being clean.

"Okay." He said as he stared at her. Then turning to walk away to the bathroom. He turned and asked for the clothes she said she might have.

She walked up stairs and pulled out some sleeping pants for men. These should work she thought. Look long enough. He might have to tie them tie. They should do the job thou. Coming back down stair walking to the bathroom. She waits until he had gotten in the shower before opening the door. "Hey coming in. Got the pants. Just put the towel on the floor with your clothing. Okay."

"Okay. Thanks." He said. Kind of wishing she would have joined him in there though. Again he couldn't answer why he had thought that. What was up with him, he wonders. God she is a good cook. He could warm up to the idea of coming over or maybe even moving in with her. Again, it wasn't far from the prison and if he told Rick to not have many people know where this was and only he and maybe Carol know where it was would be fine. God, she smelled so good. He caught himself thinking about her head in his lap and him stoking her hair.

Now done in the shower he turns it off and gotten out. While drying of he looked around. She had been keeping this place clean and already had her clothes lain out for tonight. Wait where was he going to sleep he wondered? Maybe with her. Who knows where it might lead to?

Now out of the bathroom. He walked into the kitchen area noticing she was putting the plates in the dishwater after she had washed them. Done putting the in the dishwasher. She closed it up and started it. Grabbing a glass of water she walked over to the cast iron. Seeing it was already back one heating up, she pour the water into it and quickly had taken the dish towel to it. The grabbed it up and poured the water out. Walking it back over and putting it on heat. She put what looked like lard into it. Then turned it off. So she also knows how to care for dishes the right was as well. "I am done in the shower." He told her.

"Okay. Thank you for telling me."

She walked passed him. She went into the bathroom. Getting into the shower she decides to shave her legs. She had company. Wearing sleeping shorts with hairy legs not a good idea. After about thirty minute she grabbed at the peppermint shampoo she had under the sink. Washing her hair made her feel better. With everything going on she found her way of dealing. She laughed at the idea of that.

Done in the shower now. She had gotten out and dried off. Dressing herself she thought he will need a bed tonight. The couch wasn't big enough and she used the other beds in the house to pad up the window in them. The master being the only room up stair. She didn't think about it. Guess he will have no choice but to bunk with me. She smiled at that idea thou. Not thinking of having sex with him, but more of she will have someone else with her in bed. To curl up to, to share warmth with and to fall asleep with.

She walked into the living room. Seeing that he poured some more wine into the glass. He must not have anything but water to drink. Sad really, she thought, that he or his group didn't think of doing this. It made since to do so. One to have something other than water and two for the fact of keeping your body healthy as well. She knows if you drink too much it will be bad for a person, but a little bit will help your heart and kidneys.

She mentions," looks like you will be bunking with me tonight in the master bedroom up stairs. I have used the beds in the rooms down here to block of the inside window in those rooms."

With his back to her, he played with that idea in his head. Deciding on the fact that he liked the idea. Not really for sure why but he did. "Okay."

"Guess I will start the movie now. "She paused to look at him again. Now he wasn't wear a shirt she could see his toned body. The scar from where he had been shot within the last year or so. Some small scaring in other places. It didn't look bad thou. Made him look rugged. She like how he looked. She had to admit to herself. "It will take it a few minutes to load up and start. So if you want to bring that with you, you can. Go ahead a pour some glass thou." Turning to the living room and walked to the couch and sat down.

As she walked away he looked up at her. He noticed how she looks. Now only wearing the sleep shorts and tank top. He had seen a scar on calf muscle. He followed from there though to notice she had a well-toned body. Her butt was great looking; she had an hour glass look to her body, and the way her hair fell on to her back in those curls. She looked like an untamed woman. As if she was in the Celtic days of the world. Beautiful scarlet color hair. He thought to himself of what Merrel would say to him right now' _red heads are one hell of a fuck.' _Dismissing that idea in his head, thinking she probably wouldn't want to do that with a stranger. On the other hand, she had been tending to him as if a wife or lover would do. She was gentle with the wound she had given him earlier and she cooked for him when she didn't have to. Thou he could help but noticing he was thinking how beautiful she was and wondering how she would be like in bed.

He sat beside her on the couch. She accepted the glass of wine he handed her. The started the movie. As they watch the movie and drank some more wine, she notice how comfortably she was with him setting so close to her and her to him. She dares to move a bit close. As she readjusted to do so, he notices she was close. He smelt her hair. Peppermint, he thought to himself. Then he put his arm around her. Both now realizing that they were kind of snugging to one another as they finished the movie.

"So what did you think of the movie?" She questioned.

"It was good. In this damned world this is a rare treat. It has been awhile seen I have done this. It felt nice to just sit and relax like this." He said as she got up from the couch.

"Well that's nice. I am happy I could do this for you." She stated as she grabbed the glass up along with the unfinished wine.

Walking to the kitchen to put up the stuff she said to him, "well I think it is time for bed. If you will follow me."

He got up from the couch to follow her. Now walking up the stair he noticed again just how great she looked. He was aroused by this. Needing to get it out of his head he tried to think of other things. Like how disrespectfully it would be to her to try and lay her in her bed. Especially with how nice she has been to him tonight.

"So this is the bed. It isn't fancy but it is a bed at least." She said staring at it.

"Better than what I have been sleeping on. Just a cot at the prison. This looks like a special treatment. The guys at the prison would be jealous of me right now."

"Well I guess they are unlucky then." She laughed. Now lying down in the bed, she looked up at him and wondered why he was staring at her. "You can lay down now."

"Ummmm. Yeah." He shyly spoke. Taking his stare off of her walking to the other side. "Night."

"I like to talk before I go to sleep, if that is okay with you?"

"Well I don't care. I may not talk back thou. It has been a while seen I have done this pillow chat thing."

"That is fine. You can just listen or not."

Now both lying in the bed. She rolled over to face him. She looked at him, seeing him on his back getting confront from the bed. "Must have been a long time for you."

"Yeah, a long time. I all most forgot how nice a bed could feel."

"Well. How long have you been in the prison?"

"For a while now. Seems like forever and a day. Not really liking the whole idea of it. It was better than nothing though."

"I guess so. I don't think I would like it. I would fell locked up. My sister told me it was a horrible feeling to be behind those bars."

"Yeah I guess so. My brother didn't seem to be happy with the idea either. He said it made him feel caged up."

"So your brother was in jail to?"

"Yeah. Looks like we have that in common. Sibling in jail, that is."

"So how did you like supper?" She asked taking the subject of that.

"It was great. Been a long time since I have had something that good." He said as he turns his head to look at her, "Thank you for it."

"Any time. Do you like to hunt?"

"Yeah. What I was doing when we ran into one another." He laughed thinking of the wound on his arm.

"Sorry about the arm."She guilty admit to him.

She sat up in the bed to get a better look at it. Wasn't bleeding anymore, but it would leave a scar. She did feel bad about it now. She went to touch his arm to feel it. He moves, leaning to where she could. She liked how he did that. She rubbed her hand down he length of his arm and back up.

"So how long as it been of you?" She question staring at his bare chested.

"It has been a long time." He wasn't lying to her. It had been months before all this started. Putting his hand on her leg and rubbed up the to her waist.

Chill bumps rose. She got to thinking, too how it had been a long time. Now she was getting aroused by this man she just met. She thought this will probably be the lasted time she would see him and decide then why not do it.

As she moved her hand to rub his chest. He was thinking to himself he really only slept with women who were able to take him as their man and no one else. The last woman he had been with cheated on him with a bad man. He felt wronged, and now he was thinking of how he did somehow care for this woman in the bed with him. He would keep himself true to what he believes in. That a man and a woman who were willing to sleep with one another must have something that would lead them to it more than just a lustful attraction to one another. He looked up into her eyes and said," if we do this I will want to be with you. Can you handle that?"

_Did he really just say that_? She looked down into his eye to see if he was lying. She couldn't tell. She wanted to believe him on this, so she answered back, "I believe so." Then leaned down to kiss him.

He accepted it and kissed her back. Taking his hand up her shirt to find her beast. Then back down the side of her stomach. With the other hand he pulled her in closer. To let her know he wasn't lying to her. He wanted this and he could tell so she did to.

She leaned in as he pulled her close. Her hand finding his hair. She pulled at it. He moaned. She leaned back to get a look at him. Their eyes met for just a moment. Then he looked down her body. He leaned in to kiss her neck. As he did she moved into him.

He helped her take off her tank, and then pulled her close to him. Kissed her on the mouth, down the side of her neck to her breast. As she started doing so she groaned. Liking the sound she made, he found her nipple. Teasing it with his tongue, and then taking it into his mouth. Suckling on it for a bit. He moved over to the other. He nipped at it. She let out a sigh, while arching her back. His hand traveled the length of her body down to the shorts she was wearing. He plays at the top of them for a bit before entering his hand. Making his was he found her wetness. It was hot. She clear liked what he was doing. She submitted to him at this moment. He stroked her. The slowly entered one finger, noticing how tie she was. He could tell it had been a long time for her.

As she let herself submit to what he was doing. Her hand wonders down his body to his back. She dug her nails into him. Softly thou, as not to cause him pain. He enjoined it. She found her hand wondering again. Farther down his body, to the line of the sleeping pant. She didn't play there. She stuck her hand down them, and started to rub him. Grabbing it at the base and gently stroking it to the tip. As she did this, she could feel it get harder. She pulled away from him. Looking at him she said, "lose them."

He pulled his finger out, she moaned. He slides his pants off. "What do you plan on doing?" He asked.

"Don't worry, it will be something you will like."

She moved in pushing him down on to the bed. She kisses his neck, find her way down his body. She had taken him into her mouth. She could tell he liked it.

He moved his hand to find her hair. When he did, he grabbed it gently. He moaned in pleasure. It had been so long since he even thought of a woman this way, let alone trusted one. You kill the dead and don't trust the living, he thought to himself. Yet, every fiber of his being trusted her. The time was not questioned it. He wanted this; he wanted her to be the one to do it. He felt something for this woman, named Scarlet, and he like the thought of it.

It was his turn to repay the gesture. He pulled her up to his eye level. Sliding his down her flank to the shorts. He slide the off her. Rolling her over on to the bed. He moves over her, leaning down and nipped at her neck and beast. She arched her back, showing him she like it. Now kissing his way down her body as she had done him. He stopped right before her sex. Looked up at her and smile. Then going back to kissing her till he found her wetness.

She loved every second of this. She couldn't believe she was here. As he was having his way with her. It wasn't like making love, as it was just sex. More like something in between the two. She was pleased by this. It had been so long seen she had human contact of any kind. She shivered a bit. He had found her spot and decides not to move from it. She could feel the heat rising from there and spreading all over her body. Her toes curled. Right before she came, he pulled away.

Moving over her, he looked into her eyes. Taking him and rubbing till he found her sex. Rubbed it for a bit, the slowly enter her.

"Wait the top draw."

He pauses and leaned over to the night stand. Condoms? He could tell she hadn't sex in a while. Better safe than sorry, I guess. He got one out, opened it, and rolled onto his erection. The found her again and slowly enter her again. Pushing himself into her, he could feel her pulling him in as well. Meeting him for every push he gave. It sent chills down his spine. She moaned in enjoyment. She brought her right leg over his back, and pulled the left one up to his side. As she did he pulled the left leg up over his shoulder. God this felt so right and so great they both thought to themselves. She rubbed her hands up his arms onto his upper back and dug her nails into him. Arching his back when she did this. He looked down at her. She was breathing hard. He matches her breathing. When he did so, everything felt better somehow.

"Harder, "she moaned.

Hearing her, he pushed hard. Taking longer draws out of her, pushing himself him harder with each stroke.

She was enjoying everything he was doing to her body. The chills down her spine. The heat rising from her loins. She hadn't felt this good in a long time. She could feel he was about to release. So was she. She wondered if he could tell as well.

In that moment they both release themselves. Orgasming hard then they ever had before. She looked up at him and said, "Wait a bit before you pull out."

He lay down on top of her. Making sure to not put his full weight on her. He looked into her eyes. Seeing the smile on her face, he smiles. Wondering what she was thinking. It didn't matter in away. He finally found someone who didn't make him feel really alone. Yeah he had his friends, but this was different somehow. He did wonder what Carol would think of her. Carol being the only one he feels like is family to him.

She laid there breathing softly as she drifts off to sleep. She felt so alive at this moment in time. _One hell of a way to ask a girl out. That is what it was right_? She didn't care either way really. She felt as if things had finally been lifted of her shoulders. Even if she never seen him again. She had release a lot of stress. She wished this wouldn't be the last time thou.


	4. Meeting the Group

She had awoken to the sun peeking its head above the clouds into the window. She looked over at Daryl still sleeping. She smiled. She wonders to herself if he would stay for breakfast. _Oh crap, his clothes are in the wash_._ I need to go get them up_. He would have to stay for the looks of it.

She had gotten up from bed, he turned and moaned. Going down the stairs, she head to the wash room. Putting is clothes into the dyer. She walked into the kitchen from there, over to the fridge. Pulling out the bacon she had pulled out of the stalked freeze the people before her had. Cut it open, then went and got out a pan. I hope he just wants bacon. She put it on the stove and turns it on. Letting it warm up she walked over to the stalked pantry the people had before her. Pulled out some coffee, then turn to start it.

As she was cooking the bacon, she began to think of how she found this place. Looking all over it before finally going in. Look everywhere, no one was home. Looked like no one had been home in a while. So she decides to drop her stuff and get a lay out of the grounds. She had walked back outside, and seen a fence. She decides to start there. Following the fence line she noticed a walker eating something. Well she couldn't have it close to the house she thought to herself. Walked over and shot it in the back of the head. She looked at both the body it was eating and it. The walker was an older lady maybe in her sixties. Then down at the make that looked to be about the same age. She didn't think anything of it at first. She dragged the bodies to the other side of the field away from the house. Looked around and decided she needs to move the bodies of the cattle as well. The must have had a herd of walkers come thru here she thought. After doing a cleanup with the mules, she went to the house. Back inside she started to look around and notice quickly that the man and woman were the ones who lived here. She felt horrible. She had asked God to forgive her.

Daryl turns his head sleepy to where she was lying. Opening his eyes, he realizes he isn't back at the prison and what he had thought to be a dream was real. Where is she? He wonders as he sat up in the bed. Finally realizing it was well after dawn. He jumps out of the bed, and heads down the stair. At the bottom, he sees her cooking. Slowly he walks up to and puts his hand on her waist leans in and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well hello there sleepy head. Did you sleep well?" she giggled, "breakfast is about done and your clothes are in the dyer."

"Thanks." he yawned, "What are you cooking?"

"Bacon, "she said, "and the coffee is on."

"You didn't have to do this. I would have been fine just changing and going." He said as he gave her a kiss on the top of the head.

"Well, I have to thank you for last night doesn't I. Plus, your clothes aren't done." She giggled again.

"So I meant what I said last night, "he coughed, "about how I lonely do that with woman I tend on being with."

"So you were not lying then."

"No."

She smile at him and walked over to give him a kiss. He accepted it and held her for a bit. The she turned away and finish the bacon.

"So, Scarlet huh? How you get that name?" He asked her.

"Well my momma's favorite book main character and that is how I got it. I got really lucky; my sister's name was Mindy Lou, "she said with a sad face," the kids use to pick on her so bad. Calling her Mindy Lou Who. Because of the movie."

"Kids can be mean." He said in a way that he knew all too well.

"So, you will have to back? When?" She asked.

"Sooner than later. They will come look for me, most likely. Do you want to come meet the group? I will bring you back. I just don't want them thinking you are going to kill them and shoot you or something."

"As long as I don't have to stay. Remember I don't do crowds. I worked too hard to get this place clean also. Plus, I made a promise to the people who lived here after I had drugged their bodies out of the field to the fence line."

"Did you kill them?" He question looking up at her.

"No. They were dead when I got here." she said, "I had to put down the woman. I didn't realize at the time when I dragged of the bodies it was them until I check the house. So, then I promised to keep this place safe till I left."

"Okay then." he said, "we won't mention that to the group. No need to really, they don't have to know everything. I don't know how they will take you."

"What do you mean by that? "She questioned him.

"Well you are more of a loner and a few may not like that. I think it is okay. I am more or less a loner in a group." He told her.

"Hmm. Well, we shall see wont we. I don't like the idea of telling them where this place is thou. It doesn't seem smart to me." She stated.

"I don't think they will do anything to you." He remark.

Looking down at the bacon, she notices it was done. She reached up and turned off the stove and started to pull the bacon from the skillet. Picking up the plate she walked over to the counter and set it down. "It is done. Eat up. "She said grabbing a few pieces off the plate and heading back over to the stair.

"I am going to change. Be back down in a few minutes. "She said walking up the stairs.

Up in the bedroom now, she was panicking. She didn't like the idea of meeting these people. She wasn't sure how they would take her or the idea of her being with Daryl. She wanted to make him happy when she said she meet the group as he called him. Thinking of the fact he just called them a group was weird to her. She didn't know how long he has been with these people, but by now she would have thought he would call them friends. This made her worry more about the idea. 'No way of backing out now thou' she thought.

She put on some basic jeans and a simple t-shirt. Pulled up her socks, she when she got her boots on it is easier than trying to do it then. Looking at herself in a mirror she thought to herself she should pull her hair back. It would make her look nicer maybe. She didn't understand why she wanted to look nice of these people who may not even like her. She did it anyway. She glance back at the mirror and decide she look good enough, and walked down the stairs.

Looking at him she saw the marks she left on his back and turn a shade of red.

He turns to her, seeing she was blushing. He asked "What is it?"

"I got ya pretty good last night." She said shyly.

"That is fine, I like it."He said walking over to her, "Makes me feel like I did a good job."

She blushed a deep shade when he said that. "Stop that." She said.

"Stop what?" He asked leaning down to give her a kiss.

"Making me blush."

"I am not the one doing it, you are. "He laughs.

"It's not funny." She said pushing him away.

"Where ya going? "He asked her.

"I am going to check on your cloths and pull some meats from the deep freezer back here." She said to him.

He watches her walk away. He thought to himself at that moment in time. He could leave the group for this woman. If they didn't like her he probably would too. It seems life has finally given him something. He hoped it didn't go wrong. He got to thinking it be best if they left the area thou, if he did leave the group for her. Thinking of what Rick would do, and what he might have to do to Rick if it came to that.

"They are done. "She said handing him the cloths.

"Thanks." He said grabbing them.

He stripped in front of her, and it had taken everything she had to not jump him in the floor. Instead she walked over to the cabinet and pulled of a big bag. Stuffed the meat she had gotten out of it down into it. Walked over to the fridge and pulled out some of her homemade wine, and stuffed it down in it to.

"DO you think this will be enough for them for a bit?" She asked.

Looking over at her as he pulled his shirt on, he asked her what she was doing.

"Well, I figure I give some meats and wine as a peace offering or something. Making things go easier. "She told him.

"It will be plenty then. If they don't like it I will say something to them." He said to her.

She smiled at him. She walked over to where she had laid her weapons. She checks the gun to make sure it was fully load and wouldn't have a problem. She popped her bow out to make sure it was working fine and fold it back into itself. She was happy with the amount of arrows she had.

Meanwhile, he watch her check her weapons. He like the fact she had down that. He was also amazed at the bow she had popped open. "Nice bow you got there." HE said to her.

"Thanks. Found it at some rich person's house. Figured it was good the guy looked to be a big game hunter. I was right to." She told him.

"Well, I am ready if you are. "HE told her.

"Will be safe to bring a mule with us?" She questioned.

"No, we got walkers at the fence. It will be easy for people to get in. That is it though" He told her about the lay out of the entrance to the place.

"Okay then. Sounds fun. "She laughed to herself.

He walked over to the door and looked out the peep hole in it. Seeing it was safe he opened the door. Quickly walked out to check the side of the house. She followed telling her dog to stay.

She shut the door and locked it down. She knew she would be coming back here soon thou. She was going to wait to free and walk the mules. That would be her ticket out when she was ready to go. She turned to him and asked, "So, lead the way."

He walked over and gave her a kiss. Looking down at her he said," For good luck."

They walked over to the edge of the woods and both took in a deep breath stepped in. Both having issues and doubts this meeting would be good. Daryl not so much as Scarlet. He had turned to her many times and told her it would be fine.

What seem to be like hours walking in the middle off now where he looked to her and said, "We are close? I can see the edge of the woods."

She sighed with relief. Because it seemed the farther they went the more she wanted to run away.

"I have to tell you thing now. If you head this way, "he said pointing to the west, "for about two hours or so you will run into the Governor. So wait for me okay." HE told her with a looked of worry in his eyes.

"Okay. "She all she could say to him.

They walked to the edge of the wood line and looked out to see how many walkers were out there. Daryl not seeing too many pulled at her and started to run over to the gate.


	5. Meeting the GroupRick is an

"Daryl, Thank goodness you are safe." Carol came rushing down to greet him.

"Yeah, I had a small accident. Scarlet here thou helped me out. "He said pointing to her.

"OH. I am sorry, I'm Carol. Thank you for helping him." Carol said to her with a smile.

"No big deal." Scarlet turned her head away.

"Still, thank you. We were worried about you Daryl. Come on now. We need to go let Rick now you are back. "Carol said in a mother way.

He looked back at Scarlet and smile. She knew he probably did her a huge favor by not telling the truth. They followed Carol, thru what seemed like a sea of people to Scarlet, into the prison. Scarlet notice it said 'Cell Block C' on it in bold letters. Not hard to remember Scarlet thought to herself.

They walked into the main room. "Rick, Daryl is back and has someone with him." Carol said.

With that a group of people turned and looked at her. Scarlet about jumped out of her skin. She wanted to tuck tail and run.

"HI man. What happened to you?" Rick asked.

"Nothing really got caught up and Scarlet she helped me out." Daryl shrugged.

"Son, we were worried about you. "Said Hershel, "Thank you young lady for helping him."

She looked at him and for some reason wanted to tell the older man the truth of what happened. "It was nothing," she lied.

"What do you got there?" Maggie asked her.

"Oh well, the house I found has some power to it and it had some meat in the freezer and I have a bunch of homemade wine to spare so I brought ya'll some. Least I could do for keeping him out. "Scarlet told her.

"Thanks, where are you from Scarlet?" Rick asked like he was about to cuff her or something.

"Fifteen miles on that side of the moon and I would like to keep it that way." Scarlet barked at him.

"Hey no reason to be a..." Rick started to say. When Hershel spoke up.

"Rick she has been nice enough to help out Daryl and to bring us some food. No reason to start something with this young woman. "Hershel spoke. "I am sorry dear, we been having some trouble thank you for the help."

"Well then she needs to head off to that side of the moon then. "Rick smarted off.

Scarlet dropped the bag of stuff and turned too walked out. When she felt a hand grab her.

"If she goes, then I go. "Daryl shouts to Rick.

"STOP THIS NOW. "Carol yelled to get everyone's attention. "We can't go making enemies left and right. Rick she could help us. Even if she doesn't want to stay here, she could help us get something's and makes something to drink. Daryl no needs to just leave. Please Scarlet stay and talk with us."

"Well, I will stay for now. "Scarlet said.

They all when to a table in the main room. Setting down no one said anything for what seemed like forever, when finally Hershel spoke up.

"So young lady, how did you end up here?" Hershel asked.

"Came down from Tennessee, looking to head to the CDC,"Scarlet sighed,"but I been told it is gone."

"Yes, we were there it was horrible, "Carol said with sad eyes. "Lost a good friend that day."

"I am sorry to hear that. "Scarlet said to her looking at her with some regret for being hateful not to the ass they called Rick.

"So, came this far alone or did you kill you friends?" Rick smarted off to her.

"Rick. Stop being like that to her. "Maggie stared at him.

"No. I didn't kill anyone. Been on my own about fifteen miles outside of Ringgold." Scarlet said to him with a look that could kill.

"Rick, son I think you should go. I think I will talk to her alone if she is okay with that. "Hershel said in his grandpa kinda way.

"It is fine." Scarlet said.

"Hershel, I don't like that idea. "Rick said, "She could be dangerous."

"Yes and so could anyone in the group you just brought in." Maggie stated to him.

Sighing Rick got up and walked over to Scarlet. "I dare think anything wrong you might want to think of running." Rick said to her and walks out. Followed by Carol who was fusing at him for being an ass to Scarlet. Maggie looked at her dad and with a simple nodded from him she got up and walks out to the jail cells to keep the baby and the kids in there.

"I said alone son. "Hershel said looking at Daryl.

"No, I don't think so."Daryl stated.

"It's fine. I don't think he will hurt me. He reminds me of my paw." Scarlet said to him. She touches his face.

He had gotten up from the table walked over to the bag Scarlet had brought with them and followed Maggie.

"Please understand. We all have had a hard year. I do not think he means to be that way. Just he cannot trust it seems." Hershel started.

"I can understand that, but no reason to just jump me like that." Scarlet stated.

"I understand, and I am sorry for this. I will need to ask you some small thing just so Rick knows you are safe. He trust Daryl, but you are knew. "Hershel stopped noticing she rolled her eyes when he said that, "Please do not roll your eyes. It is rude."

"Sorry. "Scarlet said.

"It is fine. Now how did you get to be here?" Hershel asked.

"Well, my dad, mom, and sister started up in Tennessee and head of Nashville thinking it would be a safe place and maybe they had a cure. When we got there we saw it in blow and in flames. It was lost. At that moment we lost my mom. She killed herself, "she stops for a minute wondering why she is telling him this, wiping away the tears forming in her eyes she continued," so we decide to head south for Atlanta . Think it be a safe bet. On the way in a small town outside of the state park my sister was taken. Walker herd got her before we could get to safety. My dad and I had to watch them eat her. Sitting and waiting for days looking at her body gone. To what they had left. Messed up part is they wanted us to and we just could bring ourselves to throw ourselves down to them. We would have rather starved then thrown ourselves to them. After what they did to my sister. Well something got their attention and they left slowly. We wait a few days to make sure, before we got down and head to Chattanooga. We had made it into Ringgold, which is right after Chatt town, and even got out of there. That is when my dad had fallen down. He couldn't breathe. Said his heart was hurting and his left arm was hurt. He had gone to long without his meds. I watched him die. I stay with him for too long I guess because he turned. At first I thought he was bitten. After I put him down, I check all over and found nothing. That is when I found out we were all sick. Hoping Atlanta was still up. I press forward. I could not let their deaths before nothing. I had to be cured. I had to have hope. Then when Daryl told me..."

Scarlet had to stop. The tears where just too much for her. She hadn't thought about it like this in a long while. She put her hands to her eyes and sobbed. Hershel moved himself over to the sit next to her and pulled her close.

"I am sorry to hear this child. I am sorry you had to see all that. It is a hard thing to carry. God will see you thru. You have to be strong, not just for God and your family but yourself." Hershel said pulling her face to look at him, "in time you will find yourself again."

"I am sorry. It hurts so much. Why did it have to be me? I don't understand." Scarlet cried.

"You will one day. Child you will make it thru this." Hershel said wiping away her tearing, "Now, I notice you and Daryl seem to like one another."

"How did you know? "Scarlet said threw her tears.

"Child, I am old. I have seen things. "Hershel smiled down at her. "Maybe he is your purpose for living. I think you two can help each other heal in ways you cannot see yet. Neither cans him."

"Well, maybe. I just don't know about it."Scarlet said.

"Well do you plan on staying at your house you have found or here?" Hershel asked moving on with it.

"Well I have two mules and a dog it would be hard getting them thru the fence here. So, I have to stay there till then. I don't know what he plans to do thou. I told him he could come visit me when he wanted to." Scarlet stated.

"I think, he will do it more than you think. I have only seen him stand up to Rick a few times like that, to be honest with I think if he wanted to he could lead this group, but that not the point now is it. He chose to follow till he gets the chance to leave. Hasn't yet because he hasn't had reason to yet." Hershel explained to her.

"Really? "Scarlet questioned him.

"Yes, but before he goes I must speak with him. Is that okay with you?" Hershel asked her.

"I can't stop you." Scarlet told him.

"Yes well, when you leave I believe he will be going. Scarlet, I don't think you realize what hold you have on him." Hershel told her.

"What do you mean? We just meant. "She questioned him.

"Yes, that maybe so. See, child, he has been walking alone. Even with us here he chose to walk by himself. I don't know if he feels felt behind or what it is. There is something about you thou, that has made him not feel that way." Hershel stopped looking for the right words to say,"You two seem to one in the same, walking alone in this dead world. Both of you need someone. No one can all ways walk that way. Darkness will find you and take you down a horrible path."

"How can you know any of this?" Scarlet asked.

Hershel laughed, "I'm old what can I say. Just be there when he needs you and go to him when you need him. You and he will move on."

"Well, did you get what you wanted from me?" Scarlet asked him.

"Yes, I did. Now will, you please go find Daryl for me and ask him to come see me." Hershel smiled at her.

"Yeah,"she said getting up from the table.

Walking the way he had went when he left, she was thinking about everything that had just taking place. She had some things to think about now. She had found herself tell someone everything and she didn't like the fact. Hershel had been right though. She needed to move on and needed someone to help her with it. She was finding herself like Daryl more and more. She was looking down when she was thinking about running into Daryl.

"What is it?" Daryl asked her.

"Oh, He wants to see you. "Scarlet looked up at him, "said he needs to talk to you about something."

"What about?" Daryl questioned her.

"I don't know. He just said he wanted to speak with you before I leave." Scarlet said.

"Well, I will be right back then. "Daryl said looking into her eyes. "Have I told you yet how beautiful your eyes are?"

"Stop that, "she blushed.

He turned and walked out the cell room into the main room. She watches him as he walked out. Sighing when he sat down across from Hershel. She turns to see Maggie, a teenage girl, a boy and a baby in her arms.

"I'm Beth. Who are you?" Beth spoke.

"I'm Scarlet. Nice to meets you." Scarlet said.

"I'm Maggie. This is Carl, and lil' Judy." Maggie said.

"Hi, I am sorry about earlier." Scarlet said.

"I am sorry. Rick just has..." Maggie started.

"Shut up. He is probably right to not trust her." Carl spoke up.

"Hush Carl, you were not in there. Your dad was rude for no reason. She brought us food and help Daryl when she didn't have to." Maggie fussed.

Carl huffed and walked away. He wasn't happy about being told to hush up and didn't like they fact he was going to have to be nice to someone his dad didn't like.

"I am sorry about that, he lost his mom a lil while back and hasn't been right since." Maggie said.

"I am sorry to hear that." Scarlet understood where he was coming from. Now understood why Rick was acting the way he did.

"I am sorry. We just had new people in here and things are just crazy. "Said Maggie.

"It is fine. I understand. More than you can image." Scarlet told her.

"You like Daryl don't you?" Beth asked.

"Beth, you can't just ask someone that kind of stuff." Maggie scoffed.

"It is fine. "Scarlet laughed, looking over at Beth, "I do like him yes."

"I knew it." Beth said.

"Beth, stop it." Maggie said.

Scarlet felt better about being here. She starts to not want to take him away from all this. Started feeling guilty. She cared for him. It had move passed that lust into something more. She believed it started after last night. She was letting her walls down. She didn't like this, but she knew she needs him. She knew it was love yet, but it could easy go there.

"So, are you going to come live at the prison with us?" Maggie asked.

"No, I have a promise to keep, plus I have a dog and two mules it would be hard getting them all here. All that food and stuff. It would take to many people to get it all here. Those things are attached to large groups like that." Scarlet explain to them.

"That is too bad." Beth said, "It would have been nice to have a new face in the group."

"Isn't there a bunch of new people here?" Scarlet asked.

"Yeah, it isn't the same. "Beth said hanging her head.

"Well you just have to go make friends. "Maggie said.

"See, I told you it was a good idea to put yourself out there." Maggie said to her.

Scarlet laugh at this. It was reminding her of her sister and her. It warmed her heart. She needed to go soon though. So she could get out the mules and dog. Feed the mules and cook food for the dog.

"Maggie do you think it would be wrong if Daryl came with me? "Scarlet asked her. She didn't even know why she was wondering. It was up to Daryl not the group.

"Well, Rick won't like it, but it is up to Daryl. Also, I can see he likes you. It would be wrong for us to get involved like that." Maggie said.

Scarlet smiled at that. She wanted to hug Maggie. She turned to look at Daryl and Hershel. She had caught the eyes of Daryl looking at her. He had turned his attention to back to Hershel. After a few minutes later she had seen Daryl get up and shake Hershel's hand.

She walked into the room over to them. Daryl had walked to meet her and had taken him into his arms and pulled her close. She was wondering what he had just talked to Hershel about. She didn't want to leave this embraces though. So, she held still. Noticing Hershel was looking up at them and smiling. With that she knew it was a good thing. Daryl pulled back and looked down at her kissed her forehead. Smiling down at her, Daryl asked if she was ready to go home.

"Yeah. Thanks for the talk Hershel. I will see you later okay." Scarlet said to Hershel


	6. Routine?

Two months have passed since that meeting. Going back and forth between the prison and the house Scarlet had found has become a normal routine in her life. Liking where it is as, she feels as if she is finally settling and having a happy life. Looking over to Daryl messing with a mule, she smiled.

Daryl notices her looking at him. "What is it?" HE said.

"Nothing, I am about to go in thou. Can you wrap this up?" Scarlet asked him.

"Yeah. I will be in a few then." Daryl said to her with a smile.

Walking into the house, she walked to the bathroom. She had decided to take a shower before dinner tonight. Starting the water for the shower, she undresses humming a song. Not paying attention to the door opening behind her.

Daryl walked up behind her and grabbed her hips. Scarlet freak out. Turning and almost slapping him, she had caught herself. "Don't do that, "she said to him.

"Do what, darling. "HE smiled at her.

She sighed, turning back round to get into the shower. Daryl started to undress himself. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Joining you. "He said.

Scarlet stepped aside to allow him room to get in. She had watched his every movement. Getting aroused by it all. Daryl stepped into the shower with her.

Daryl had gotten the cloth they were using to scrub of dead skin and dirt. He starts to rub her body with it. Letting him do so and the water fall on her was all she need to be in the mood. She turned to him. He had seen the look in her eyes, letting him know what he was working.

He ran his bare hand down the flank of her body to her butt and grab hold of it. Dropping the cloth in the other hand, he side it down the other side doing the same. Bring his head to her shoulders; he nibbled a bit working his way down her body to find her warmth. She moaned, and shuttered. He had taken his time down there bring her to point where she could have easy came. He pulled back and straightens up, picking her put and bracing her against the side of the tub.

He pulled himself to her and found her sex with his and slowly entered. She moaned and shuttered some more. He like what he did to her. Slowly pushing more and more into, he leaned down to kiss her on the neck.

When he did that she grabbed onto his back and held on tight. She felt the water beating down onto her hands and felt the water roll of his back. Every part of her was alive in this moment. She dug her nails into his, making him moan.

Scarlet was getting close to coming and was about there when he stopped. He pulled back and went down on her again finishing her off. Finding this to be not fair, she pulled him up and slowly moved in. She made her way down his body to his sex and slowly kisses and licked it. He was shuttering when she did this.

"Please, don't tease me," he moaned.

With that she had taken him into her mouth. Slowly moving her head back and forth. She had brought her hands up to grab the base of it. Within minutes she came.

Happy with everything that they had done for each other it finished showering and when to the bedroom for some clothing.

"Oh, I have finished up the clothes That Carol had sent with us last time. We will need to go tomorrow I guess to drop them off to her." scarlet said to him.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan then." Daryl said.

"I guess we can leave about ten or so. I would like to be back in time for so fun." scarlet said with a wink.

"Oh really now." Daryl said rising an eyebrow.

"Yes. "She giggled.

They had started walking over to the door to head down stairs. Taking a chance to hold each other and kiss.

The finally walking down the stairs, she walked over to the kitchen and started supper. She loved cooking for him. She found it to be away to get her mind off things. It helped her forget the pain she felt when her family died and the loneliness she felt for so long.

"Something on your mind?" Daryl asked her.

"Not really, "she lied.

"I know better by now." Daryl said walking over to her.

He could almost read her like a book. That annoyed her. "Well, just thinking about the past. I am finding it easier to do so." Scarlet sighed.

"Tell me about it." Daryl said hugging her.

Scarlet broke down and told him everything. All the way down to when she had to put her father down. Which was still the hardest part to speak of and remember. When doing this he had pulled her closer to him.

"I am happy I can do this for you." Is all he said to her?

"So what about you?" She had asked him.

"Not much to tell. Lost my uncle then my brother to that asshat Governor. I will get him for that." Daryl had said to her in a tone that made him feel distance from her.

She knew not to press for more than that. She held him back. Neither one wanting to let go. Eventual they pulled away and she finish cooking the meal for them. They had eaten it and went up for bed.


	7. Governor

The next day they had walked to the prison taking Norman the dog with them. She had told Beth she would bring him eventually for her to see him. The dog stayed close to her at all times. Reaching the edge of the woods, they stopped to make sure it would be safe from them and the dog to run it.

They ran to the fence. Carol and Maggie meeting them at the gate. Glenn had shot one of the walkers trying to get them. Helping them reach it safely.

"Did you have a problem getting here?" Carol asked.

"No."Scarlet answered, "Not a whole lot out there it seems. I wonder if it has to do with the winter coming in and them maybe dyeing out."

"Well, it is possible some are starving out finally, "Maggie stated.

"Yeah well anyways, I finished cleaning the clothes you sent." Scarlet said handing them the bag.

"Oh my goodness, is this Norman the dog?" Beth asked running to them.

"Yeah, it is the one and same. "Scarlet laughed.

They had stay at the prison for a couple of hours. After saying there cyas and byes they left out for the house. Scarlet had a weird feeling they were being followed but she couldn't hear or see anything. She stopped.

Daryl turned to her and asked why she had stopped like that.

"I don't know how I know this but..."Scarlet started.

At that moment she was shot in the side. She fell down like a ton of bricks. She was still breathing. It had only been to stop her not the kill.

Daryl ran beside her. Trying to get her up. It hurt too bad to move, she felt done for. At that moment she passed out from the pain.

Daryl stood up and spun around a few times trying to see who had done this. About, the fifth time he had done it the Governor walked out.

"I wouldn't shot boy." The Governor laughed.

"Why not?" Daryl asked. At that moment he was knock cold.


	8. Death in the Wind

Scarlet woke up hearing voices but couldn't see anything. She was blind folded.

"No matter what happens, we are killing her." Someone said.

"If they give up thou, why need to? "Someone asked.

She wishes she could see who was with her and what was going on.

"SHit she is awake. Knock her out." The first voice said.

With that she felt a needle poke into her and she passed out within minutes.

Daryl awoke hours later to find himself alone with the dog. Coming to quicker now, he stood up and looked around and had seen they must have picked her up. Not seeing any part where they could have dug her off. He ran back to the prison, hoping he could get Rick to help him find her.

Reaching the prison, Rick saw Daryl and Scarlet's dog running to the fence. Rick hurried down to meet him at the gate. Somehow Rick knew something had happened.

"What happened? Where is Scarlet? "Rick asked loud.

"The Governor found us and knocks me out and shot her. I don't even know if she is alive. We need to go find her now." Daryl screamed.

"We can't now it is dark. We haven't seen anything of the Governor in weeks." Rick reasoned with him.

"What do you want me to do? Just sit back until her kills her." Daryl fussed.

"Come in and we will talk as a group about what to do." Rick said.

They walked into the prison and Daryl had told them what had happened. They had talked Daryl out of going to get her now. They had to wait and see what would happen. Daryl understood all this, but something had told him she needs him now.

Scarlet was being load up into a vehicle of some kind of her from what she could tell. She wonders what was going on. Who had taken her? What time was it? Was Daryl alive? She shouldn't have stopped she thought to herself. Should have just said while walking to the house. Maybe things wouldn't be happening like they are right now.

"Don't worry about being easy with her," the voice from early had said.

"Boss we don't want her to bang up they won't fall for it." The second one said.

"Hell with it. Who cares? "The first voice said.

"She is waking up again. Do you want me to knock her out? "The second voice asked.

"No, it will soon be time and I don't want to have to wait any longer than need." The first voice chimed.

Scarlet Knew her death would be soon. Tears built up in her eyes. She didn't want to die to leave Daryl. Worse yet Turn into a walker and having Daryl see that. She wishes this was all a dream but she knew it wasn't. Everything hurt too much.

Sun is coming up we will be ready to go look for her in thirty minutes, Daryl thought to himself. The feeling came to him out of nowhere. This wasn't going to end good for anyone. He could explain how he knew that. Hearing Hershel walk up behind him, he turned.

"I am sorry son. I know this must be weighing heavy on you. "Hershel said.

"How would you know what I am feeling right now?" Daryl asked holding back from yelling at him.

"Son, you forget I have lost family as well. "Hershel said to him.

"Yeah but it was when it happened. Not like this. To a man who is crazy and wants to kill everything one cares for." Daryl growled.

"I know it must seem that way to you. I don't think it would matter..." Hershel started to say when Maggie ran into the room.

"Someone coming up in a truck. Daryl, Rick wants you out there now." Maggie said.

Daryl ran out the door. He knew it was the Governor and his lackey. He didn't know how he knew this. Just that he could feel it in his bones.

"Who is it?" Daryl asked Rick.

"Governor. "Rick said.

Daryl had pulled his gun. He planned on shooting the bastard as he got out of the truck. Rick looked over and seen that Daryl had the gun pulled. Rick put his hand over it and said, "Don't, for all we know he has her in there and his lackey will kill her."

Lowering his gun to his side. He moved a few steps in front of Rick. The truck pulled up outside of the gate. The door opened and they had seen a body fall out of the truck and heard it moan. Daryl knew it was Scarlet and knew she needs help soon.

The Governor Stepped out and pulled her up to in front of him so no one would shoot. He walked her up to the gate and pushed her down holding on to her hair. She was sitting in an execution still. She was on her knees, head hang, and had her hand behind her back. Daryl starts to run to the gate with his gun up.

"Daryl doesn't, "Rick said, "He will shoot her."

Daryl stopped in his track. He had seen the Governor grin. All Daryl could think was how he wants to kill him. This was the second time he had messed with him. With someone he loved.

"Now, now, Rick we seem to have a playing field doesn't we. I want something for her. After I say what it is you have a minute to give it up or her dies." The Governor grinned.

"What is that?" Rick asked.

"I want that bitch. It was a part of our deal. Remember. "The Governor said, adding, "The minute as started."

"She isn't here right now how can I give her to you?" Rick lied.

"I know better Rick. Michone is in there. I have been watching and waiting for too long now." The Governor said, adding on, "Thirty seconds."

"Well if you kill her, then you have nothing to bragging' with. So why should I?" Rick stated.

With that Daryl turned and looked at Rick. How could Rick do this he thought? If the Governor killed her, he would shoot him and punch the shit out of Rick. As he turn back to the Governor, the Governor said, "Well doesn't someone in your group like this woman?" Looking straight at Daryl.

"That maybe so, but you still wouldn't do it." Rick said hoping to make this go longer.

"Well, time is up. "The Governor said. He clicks the gun out of safe, draw back the hammer, and put it to Scarlet's head.

"Please, let me say something before you do. A dying wish." Scarlet screamed.

"Fine. "The Governor said.

"Daryl, if you can hear me. I love you. Please don't do anything stupid. Move on from this. I will be with my family waiting for you." Scarlet said.

"Governor, don't you dare do this." Daryl yelled.

The Governor smiled and pulled the trigger. Laughed as her body went cold and fell to the ground. "At least I granted her dying wish."

Has he said that Daryl shot him and hit his mark. Dead in the heart. Rick ran up and pulled the trigger on his gun and fired two shots at the guy in the truck killing him.

Daryl ran up to Scarlet, pulled her up to him. He started to cry. He pulled her head up to see her face one last time. The bullet didn't go thru, so he got to see her face UN touched. He leans down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Got get Hershel now, "Rick yelled to who every would listen.

Moments later Hershel came out to see Daryl down on the ground crying over Scarlet's lifeless body the Governor dead behind him. Rick had the most horrible look on his face. Hershel knew Rick didn't want this to happen. Hershel made his way down to where everything had happened.

Daryl was so angered by everything that just happened. At least I will get to kill him twice, he thought to himself. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. Her last words rang in his like a bell. Repeating over and over.

Hershel was finally beside him and lower himself down and called Rick over.

"I am sorry Daryl. I didn't think he would do it."Rick started.

"That's right you didn't think. "Daryl yelled at him.

Rick knew it would be best if he left. With that he got up and said, "You can hit me later." He walked off.

"Son, grieve her. Do not wish her back thou. She is gone from this mess. She gave you something thou. Don't lose it."Hershel said.

"Oh, yeah. What was that? "Daryl yelled.

"Your humanity back. Love, son. "Hershel said.

"I just want to be alone. Leave me."Daryl said.

Hershel knew he needs time from this. He got back up and looked down at him saying, "Take your time son. We will bury her when you feel it is right."

"No we are going to burn her. I want to be able to take her with me." Daryl said looking back down at her.

Hershel walked away.

A few moments later the body of the Governor stirred. Daryl looked up from Scarlet's body, pulled his gun up and shot him in the head.

"That is for my brother you sorry piece of shit. The first one was for her. "Daryl said lying his gun down.


	9. Walking with Ashes

Few hours later, he got up from her body and carried it to a spot and laid it back down. He when to find Rick.

"Rick. Come here."Daryl said pissed.

Rick walker over braced himself for a punch. Daryl doubled up his hand and hit him right in the jaw.

"I knew I had it coming. "Rick said hang his head low," I am sorry. I really didn't think he would do that."

"I don't care. I am going to go find something. I don't want anyone touching her body understand me." Daryl scoffed.

"Yeah."Rick said walking out the door to go set next to it.

Later in the day he returns to the house, Scarlet and he had been staying at. He walked in and smelled her everywhere. He wanted to break down but he couldn't right now. He gathers up a few things of hers and his stuff. HE walked out to the where the mules where kept and gotten them out. Pack the stuff on to them. Starting back to the prison. Has he walked along he pick up big limbs he could use for what he was planning on doing.

When he got back it was about dark. He walked thru the gate killing any walker that got in his way and over to her body. He pulled off the limbs and set them up to lay her on them. He looks over to Rick and asked him to go get Hershel and everyone from the group.

Rick had gotten up and left to find everyone. Daryl finished placing everything into place. He walked over and pick up her body and walked over to where he had laid the limbs and rested her on them. From the pack he pulled out something he was planning on giving her. A ring. He had found it on day in the house and was going to make her an honest woman. Well as honest as he could. He placed it on her finger leaned down and kissed her on the head. He whispered, "I love you. I will do as you asked and move on, but you better wait for me up there."

Everyone was standing around watching him as he turn. Looking over at Hershel he asked him if he could say a few words. Hershel nodded.

"We did not know this woman for long, Lord. She had found her way here and into our hearts. We do not understand you will. We may never understand it. But I thank you as sure as everyone else does, that you brought her here into our lives. We will miss Scarlet." Hershel spoke the word with sorrow in his voice.

Knowing that Hershel was done, Daryl lite a match and threw it on to the wood. It all caught fire in a few minutes and people started to leave. Hershel, Rick, and Carol only ones staying being.

They watch her burn for what seemed like hours to Daryl. He was going to miss her. Hershel and Rick walked over to him and both put a hand on his shoulders. He shrugged them away.

"Son have you thought about what I said earlier? "Hershel asked.

"Yes. I am leaving once I am able to put her ashes in the metal box I found. I am going to gather my things and go. There is no way I can do as she asked and stay here." Daryl stared blankly.

"Daryl, don't go." Carol cried.

"Carol, a man must do what he must." Hershel said.

"I don't understand you men." Carol said walking off.

"Before you do this can I ask why? "Rick asked.

"Well when I was setting over there with her body. I was thinking of what she last said. I can't stay here and see where she said then and had died. I loved her too much. This place is bad for me. I can never move on from it if I am here. I would be respecting her like I should." Daryl said.

"I understand. Just know that you are all ways welcome back." Hershel said.

"I know." Daryl said.

The stood there in silence watch the as the last of the flames died and the ashes turned cold. Daryl crotched down and scooped up all the ashes, putting them into the box. Picking up the ring off the ground he looked at it and said, "I am sorry Scarlet." He placed the ring into the box. Closed up the box and stood back up. He walked over to the mules and put the box in one of the pouch bags.

He walked into the prison and when straight for his cell. Carol was about to say something when he threw his hand up to dismiss her. He gathers his things and walk out of the cell. He walked over to where Carol was still standing and told her would miss her. Then walked off.

Outside he walked up to the mules where he had left them. Packing his stuff on the free one. He whistled for the dog. Watching to run to him, he turned to Rick and said I will see ya around maybe.

"Daryl again why?" Rick asked.

"I loved her man. I can't stay here and move on. This place holds to many memories. I thought I could have a life with her at that place. It was like the days before all this happened. With her death, I realize something." Daryl stopped and start off for a second, turning his head back to Rick he finished, "I am just one of the damned who is meant to walk alone in this world of the dead."

With that Daryl grabbed the reins to the mules and patted his leg and walked down to the gate, opened it and left.


End file.
